Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/For the Uniform/Prologue
(Bajoran space, edge of the wormhole) Deep Space 9 is floating at the edge of the wormhole. Captain's log stardate 54789.0. so, far we've not had any Dominion incursions into the Alpha Quadrant but I'm worried that their gathering a force for the next attack. (Quark's bar) Commander Halliwell and Major Kira are having dinner. Mm, this is good Typhuss Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm glad you like it says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. What is it? Kira says as she looks at him. After Sam divorced me I didn't think I would fall in love again says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles then the com activates. Senior officers report to the Defiant Captain Martin says over the com. Commander Halliwell and Major Kira get up from the table and head to the Defiant docking port. (Space) The Defiant undocks from the station and heads out from the station and jumps to warp speed. (USS Defiant, main bridge) Commander Halliwell and Major Kira walks onto the bridge as they took their stations as Commander Halliwell turns to Captain Martin who is sitting in the Captain's chair. Sorry for calling you to the bridge but we need to leave for the Badlands Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. What's going on Captain? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I got a hit on my brother's whereabouts a planet near the Badlands is where we was last spotted by my contact John says as he looks at Typhuss. And you have been ordered to capture him says Typhuss as he looks at John. John smiles at him. You've got that right Commander and how did you know that? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. He's your brother who else would capture him but you says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Martin looks at him. Well you do have a point about that I just hope we do because this has been weird when I told mom and dad as well as Lizzie and Brianna about what Brandon did they were devastated by it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, I'm sure anyone would if they found out that a member of their family was a part of the Maquis says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sir we're approaching the planet so far no sign of a Maquis raider, are you sure this is where your contact said to meet you at? Commander Dax says as she looks at Captain Martin. He gets up from the Captain's chair. Yes it is Dax and I'm going down to the surface alone Commander Halliwell you've got the bridge Captain Martin says as he leaves the bridge and heads for the transporter bay. (Planet surface, cave) Martin is looking for someone, scanning the faces, then spotting something off, he moves towards an old man working a twenty-fourth century equivalent of an arc welder, welding a section of a broken down replicator. The light from the welder flashes on his face, revealing a distinctive scar running the length of his cheek. Martin approaches him. Hello I am kinda lost maybe you can help me, I'm looking for a friend of mine John says as he looks at the man. The old man keeps working without even glancing up at Martin. I believe his name is Cing'ta John says as he looks at the man. The man stops working and nods over at a curtain area and John nods at him and heads over there and walks into the area, feeling that something isn't right with the situation. Cing'ta are you here, hello Cing'ta John says as he's looking around the area. John then has a sense that something's not right and he reaches into his vest for his phaser when a Klingon disruptor is pressed on his back. Drop it or I'll blow a hole the size of a mountain in your back Brandon says as he's still behind his brother. John drops the phaser and turns around seeing his brother Brandon wearing civilian clothes. Hello Brandon you look great for a traitor John says as he looks at his brother. Mister Cing'ta won't be joining us Brandon says as he looks at his brother still has the disruptor trained on him. John looks at him. Is he dead? John asked as he looks at Brandon. Brandon snickers a bit. You just don't understand the Maquis, do you Captain? Brandon says as he looks at his brother. John looks at his brother. We're not killers, Mister Cing'ta has been marooned on a particularly nasty planet in the Badlands, but I assure you he's very much alive Brandon says as he looks at his brother. John just looks at him. How merciful, you condemned him to a slow death John says as he looks at Brandon. Brandon walks around him. It's more than he deserved, he was going to sell us out to you, he betrayed us Brandon says as he looks at John as he's searching John for more weapons. John turns to his brother. Something that you know a lot about don't you brother John says as he looks at Brandon. Brandon kinda lowers the disruptor. I'm not a killer and you're still family so John I want to know one thing what is it that bothers you more, the fact that I left Starfleet to fight for a higher cause, or that it happened on your watch Brandon says as he looks at John. John looks at him. You didn't leave Starfleet you turned your back on everything you worked hard for Brandon and not only that you betrayed me, mom, dad, Elizabeth, Brianna, and even your own niece Kelly John says as he looks at Brandon. Brandon looks at him and pulls the curtain back and points at the people there. Those people, they used to be colonists on Salva Two, they had farms and shops and homes and schools and then one day, the Federation signed a treaty and handed their world over to the Cardassians, just like that they made these people refugees overnight Brandon says as he looks at his brother. John turns to him. Those planets were in Cardassian space and they have a right to reclaim their worlds that were taken from them during the war and you know that better then I do Brandon John says as he looks at Brandon. Brandon backs up. I've got one advice for you brother don't come after me ever or I'll have to kill you and your crew Brandon says as he beams away. John taps his combadge. Martin to Defiant track his transport signal Captain Martin says as he picks up his phaser. He's beamed to a ship in low orbit and their departing now Commander Dax says over the com. John reholsters his phaser. Beam me up go to red alert and set a pursuit course when I'm aboard Captain Martin says as he straighten out his jacket. John's beamed up to the Defiant. (Space) The Maquis raider departs from the planet with the Defiant close behind her.